Dame Tiempo
by Argens Hebe
Summary: Es un mini songfic que se me ocurrió de repente: Draco no quiere atarse a nadie, no cree en el amor, pero no consigue deshacerse de las intensas sensaciones que despierta en él cierto león moreno...


DAME TIEMPO

**DAME TIEMPO**

Wenas!! MI señora musa (que últimamente está algo vaga) vino cuando oía una canción, y la historia simplemente se escribió casi por sí sola mientras la escuchaba en bucle. como resultado aquí tenéis, es un songfic pequeñito, xo weno.

Es un Drarry, por supuesto, creo que tengo una pequeña obsesión con esta pareja, intentaré hacer algo con otras, xo weno, de momento aquí está…

Gracias por leer!! Y espero que os guste!!

Yo no quiero darte amor eterno,

Solo quiero echarme al mar y una boquita en cada puerto

Yo no quiero atarme al mismo cuerpo

Pero estoy amordazado entre los besos de tu huerto.

Yo no quise darte las dos manos ni trepar por los tejados

Recogiendo el fruto del manzano

Raras veces matan los ladridos, pero tu callado me has mordido.

Dame tiempo y bésame en la boca

Y déjame la lengua rota, es mi pasatiempo

Dame tiempo y bésame en la boca

Y déjame la lengua rota, es mi pasatiempo

Que yo no quiero darte amor eterno,

Ni beber para olvidar los palos de este casamiento,

Yo no quiero ahogarme en el infierno,

Pero tengo que abrazarte y juro que sin ti reviento

Yo no quise darte tantas flores, ni subirme a los balcones

Pero me bajé los pantalones,

Raras veces matan los ladridos, pero tu callado me has mordido

Dame tiempo y bésame en la boca

Y déjame la lengua rota, es mi pasatiempo

Dame tiempo y bésame en la boca

Y déjame la lengua rota, es mi pasatiempo

(x4)

Él era un calavera, siempre lo había sido, un mujeriego (y hombreriego, todo le valía), siempre en una cama diferente cada noche, miles de pasatiempos, algunos de los cuales no merecían siquiera la denominación de amantes. Buscaba el placer, de flor en flor, sin sentimientos, solo sexo, y entonces, apareció él.

Draco no pudo creerlo cuando le vio; desde que había vencido a Voldemort hace ya casi un año, nadie había vuelto a saber de él. Dumbledore había dicho que estaba recuperándose y descansando, que volvería cuando estuviese listo, para acabar Hogwarts y pasar sus exámenes. Y entonces, apareció, a mediados de Diciembre, entró con paso seguro y firme en el gran comedor, en plena cena, y él no fue el único que se quedó boquiabierto.

Había cambiado mucho, estaba más alto, pero seguía delgado, aunque se le adivinaban los músculos, su figura era esbelta, delicada y hacía las delicias de todo chico con pendientes por ese lado. Y luego sus ojos, libres de esas horrendas gafas, brillaban con aquel color imposible. El pelo era más largo, hasta los hombros y era un revoltijo mucho más atractivo que el nido de pájaros anterior. Harry Potter volvió cambiado en una dulce tentación en la que Draco quiso caer de inmediato.

Sabía desde un principio que no sería fácil, pero hacía tiempo que no había tenido una buena caza, así que con una sonrisa sardónica se puso a ello entusiasmado. Tal vez ese fue su error, dejar que la lujuria le invadiese y que su mente se apartase del objetivo principal, echar un buen polvo, y tener un nuevo amante; y desde luego, Harry merecía ese título, podrían verse más veces, en busca de diversión.

Pero se bajó los pantalones, como quien dice, y descubrió que Harry era una dulce adicción. Desde charlas y coqueteos a besos a escondidas en los rincones de aquel castillo, Draco se lo tomó con paciencia. El moreno era virgen, tal y como él lo sospechaba, y tendría que tomarse su tiempo para hacer que sus defensas cayeran. Para lo que no estaba preparado era para la ternura que el Griffindor despertaba en él. Harry se entregaba por completo a él, sin reservas, con una dulzura que parecía emanar de él con delicadeza. Aún así seguía siendo un león, y cuando se apasionaba, acababan los dos jadeantes y con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

Y por fin, pensó Draco, consiguió meterlo en su cama, aquello de ser premio anual tenía sus ventajas. Y aquella noche fue espectacular, nunca había tenido un amante tan complementario. Harry fue apasionado y dulce a la vez; respondía a sus más ligeros toques. Recordó que él fue delicado, haciendo que la experiencia fuese memorable para los dos… al fin y al cabo, nadie podía decir que los Malfoy no eran buenos en la cama.

Y se descubrió al día siguiente abrazado a Harry. Que este siguiera en su cama era bastante inusual; pero lo más raro era que no tuvo ninguna queja de que estuviese allí; y menos ganas de que se marchase. Y ese fue el comienzo de su reciente problema.

Él no quería atarse a nadie, no creía en el amor, pero no soportaba estar si él. Tenía que abrazarle, besarle, hacerle el amor… sus gemidos eran como una droga y no podía pasarse sin ellos. No sabía como, pero Harry le tenía atrapado como otros habían jurado que harían. Y lo mejor es que lo había hecho sin que el mismo Draco se diese cuenta.

Y justo hoy, esta noche, Harry le había saltado con algo que ya sabía, pero que le dejó helado tan solo con oírlo:

. - Draco, te quiero, ya debes saberlo, pero solo quería decírtelo. Y no me importa que no me correspondas, sólo… solo déjame estar contigo.

Así, tal cual, con esa mirada que hacía que el rubio se sintiese vulnerable, con aquel tono de voz que hacía nacer en él una sensación extraña. Poco después, ambos se entrelazaban en la cama, en los embates de un nuevo ardor.

Y allí estaba él, recordando como había comenzado todo aquello, con Harry durmiendo plácidamente enredado en su cuerpo, sus piernas entrelazadas y su rostro descansando sobre el pecho del rubio, ambos tapados hasta la cintura. Draco suspiró y acarició los suaves cabellos de su amante. Ya se estaba empezando a murmurar, llevaba demasiado tiempo con una sola persona y estaban todos intentando averiguar quien era. Y sin embargo, a él no le importaba, no tenía deseos de estar con nadie más. Suspiró de nuevo y besó al moreno que yacía sobre él, diciendo en un suspiro.

. - Dame tiempo, Harry.

Y Harry, fingiendo estar dormido, disfrutando de las caricias subrepticias del Slytherin, sonrió al oírle.


End file.
